The Lost Dorm
by Bravemaridin
Summary: A creepy GX based two - shot that was written on a spur of the moment thing. I fiddled with the characters names and the might be a bit OOC. please read and review! Enjoy! ( Virtual cookies if you get the Arc-V reference :) )
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Dorm

By: Baridakara Meneh

Hi, it's me and I've got a long story to tell so gather 'round as I tell what happened that fateful night. "Come on guys!" I whined. "Jaden, no!" "Bunch of chickens!" I retorted. "Alright fine!"

That's how our conversation went for a while until I finally convinced them to sneak out to the so-called "lost dorm" with me. "J, are you sure that we won't get in trouble? " Syza asked plaintively "Don't worry, Syza, we all know anyone of us could sneak past those guards in broad daylight." "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Bassy said. "I don't know how you convinced me to come on this crazy excursion." Zane mumbled. "I agree," Alex said, "it's a complete waste of time!" "Don't be like that lex it'll be fun!" Atticus sain whooping. "You peasants better not be wasting my time." Chazz grumbled, "Be glad I actually bothered to come at all." Sick of the caterwauling I lazily called, "Ya'll quit whining, just enjoy!" These whiners are my friends sure they can be a bit of a drag but sometimes that is what makes them fun.

I guess I should tell you about my group of oddball friends. To start with we've got Syza, Sebastia who prefers Bassy, and Chazz a.k.a Mr.I- think -i'm -prince-charming. Syza is a bluenette who's pretty shy and usually won't hurt a fly. However, when she gets riled up she's a force to be reckoned with because of that Vehicroid Deck. Bastia is our resident raven-haired nerd with one seriously badass Elemental Deck. Chazz is a rich kid with a typical rich kid attitude, however, don't underestimate him he backs up his smart mouth with his Ojama/Dragon/VWXYZ Deck. Zane and Alex I make friends with after beating them each in a duel. Zane's a greenette with a strong and slightly cold way of dueling with her Cyber Dragon Deck. She's Syza's older sister. Alex is a male fair-haired duelist with some badass fighting skills on and off the dueling field and a seriously cool Cyberwarrior Deck. Then, we have Atticus, the school hottie which annoys his brother Alex to no end, however he's not just good with the ladies he's a serious duelist as well with a powerful Dragon Deck. Last but not least there's me! I am Judai Melenessa Yuki Sannen but my friends call me Jaden, Jaden Yuki. I have two surnames because I was adopted by Sayuki and Senna Sannen the owners of the Sannen Gaming Industries third in the world next to Industrial Illusions and Kaibacorp. Inspite of this fact I'm still a normal kid and don't get along with many of the elite. Anyway back to my tale.

"Are we there yet?"Chazz grumbled for the tenth time in two minutes. "Chazz, if you don't shut your yap right now I'll cuss you up and down the school grounds!" Zane growled. "Yeah, whatever princess." Chazz replied. "Princess!" Zane yelled outraged, "I'll show you princess you(Unmentionable language) bastard!" Zane panted finishing her rant.

We all stood there for a few seconds stunned. Then, "Well, now let's move on and go in the Lost Dorm." I said calmly like my ears hadn't been scarred for life. "Where is it?" Bassy asked looking at me questionably. "Right there." I said pointing to a building so overgrown it seemed to be part of the vegetation. "Come on! Let's head in!" I said with enthusiasm. We went in and Syza ran out yelling "I CAN'T DO THIS!" I went after her and marched her right back into that building saying, "Syza, you've come WAYYYY to far to chicken out now."

After meeting at the stairs "BONG". Syza and Chazz screamed. "What was that?!" Atticus asked his voice a few octaves higher than normal. I roll my eyes, "The door closed, come on let's get moving!" "This is what happens in all those horror movies." Chazz mumbles. "You chicken?" I teased. "N-no."Chazz responded stammering. "Then, let's go already!" I said brimming with confidence which didn't last.

The others became more bold with every floor they went with no monstrous encounters. I, however, had a sinking suspicion that we're not alone and it grew with every floor. Chazz snuck up on me and said "Boo!" I jumped and hissed before realizing it was him. Chazz laughed. "This old pace scares you worse than anybody else." I open my mouth but any retort I had died on my tongue. Why? Because I heard chanting, This meant somewhere in this old haunted morouge there was a spell being performed. " _Well_ ," I thought, " _time for those enchantresses and spellweavers to meet a team of the world's most magical forces and foes of evil, us_." I took of streaking towards the voices hoping my friend would take the hint and follow because even I wasn't all for facing unknown magic alone, on a night like halloween.

"Jaden," Bassy panted as she and the others caught up with me, "what is it?" "Listen." I responded. They all listen carefully and pale.  
"Oh-no." Zane said in a hushed voice with a flushed face. "I knew something scary was here, I just knew it. We're going in a witch's stew!" Syza wailed. "Sy," I said, "Shut up I'm going in there. No one is turning my besties into a soup for a witch." They all looked at me like I'd lost my mind which I nearly had on a few occasions so it really wasn't that surprising. "No way," Alex said, "If we go in there we go in there together." The others add their assent. I smile softly. "Thanks guys, lets go!" I said. We walk into the room with the spellweavers within and my jaw dropped. No one was there, or so we thought.

End of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Dorm

Pt.2

The chanting had stopped the moment we entered the, now empty, room. "Maybe," Syza said, "It was just the wind." In reply, the room filled with chanting once more.

"You just had to say something." sighed Zane.

"Sorry, the silence was freaking me out." replied Syza

The room again filled with the eerie sound and the door slammed shut, trapping us inside as candles appeared and eerily lit up the room. The chanting stopped and all was quiet …. until Chazz took a step backwards and tripped over his oversized trench coat. After no reply from the invisible voices on Chazz's fall, we quietly began to discuss our next move

"What are they,"Syza whispered, " and what do they plan to do with us?"

"Aside from trapping us in here and frightening us, They haven't done anything of ill will towards us." Bastia observed, "Whatever they are."

"Should we try to leave?" Asked Alex.

"Let's find out!" Said Atticus loudly.

He walked to the door and all seemed fine. Then, he tried to open it. It was locked and the attempt at escape whipped the ghostly voices into a frenzy. Atticus ran back to the center of the room, the noise quieting soon after.

"Well, I guess leaving is off the table." Said Chazz

"Oh Really!" Replied Atticus obviously shaken, "Never would have guessed!"

"Hey Guys," I said, "look there's a closet!"

The others turned and sure enough there was a large mahogany closet casually leaning against the wall. I walk up to it examining it. "Jay, wait!" Syza pleads as I prepare to open the closet, "what if they get mad again?"

"I don't think they will," I replied, "I mean they must have wanted us to do something for them if they brought us in here."

I crack the door open. Silence.

I open up the closet the rest of the way and looked inside.

"What?"

"Jay!"


End file.
